Delicate Flower
by gya740117
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke really only wanted one thing to be his and it is NOT revenge. Naruto. SasuNaru. I put chapter 2 up.
1. My beloved flower

Hi! First SERIOUS fic, I hope you like it!

Warning: A bit dark, SasuNaru and some OOC.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.  
>-<p>

Cerulean blue orbs opened as a crack of light came through the barred window. Naruto sat up and stretched before stopping mid action to scan his surroundings. Since when did he have black everything for a bedroom and a window with prison bars? This definitely wasn't his room.

Unaware that a figure was slowly creeping towards him, the blond continued to stare wide eyed.

"Dobe" Naruto whipped his head in the direction of the voice only to be met by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke clad only by a small towel. Sasuke smirked at the fox's reaction. Anger, confusion and finally embarrassment danced in Naruto's eyes. Naruto turned the other way and blushed furiously. The egoistical smirk only broadens and a weight suddenly dips beside the mattress.

"Is my angel not used to seeing me naked?" The raven practically purred in said angel's ear. Immediately forgetting the other's almost nude body, the fox barked "The hell bastard, since when did I became YOUR angel?"

The smirk instantly disappeared only to be replaced by an impassive stare. Sasuke swiftly pins down Naruto. Azure eyes widen at the sudden action.

"You are mine and only mine!" Lips abruptly crash. "I own every part of you. These lips" Another forced kiss."These beautiful eyes" A black cloth covered his vision. "EVERY part of you!" Naruto felt shackles around his arms and feet.

"S-sasuke…is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny" Naruto nervously chuckled. **(1)**

"Oh but my Naru-chan in all my seriousness, I will protect you from all those things that you don't like." A hand stroked through golden locks. "From now on we will always be together and away from those people that will harm you…" Sasuke cooed.

"Soon enough the old life you had will only become nightmares that will soon fade away and your thoughts are only going to be filled with your love for me."

A knock on the door stopped the somewhat endearing speech and it flung open to reveal a red headed girl.

"Everything is prepared Sasuke! ~" Karin batted her eyes at the male who just ignored the flirtatious gesture.

"Ok, Tell Juugo to guard my Naruto." Sasuke got up and quickly got dressed.

"Prepared for what?" Naruto remained still in his position.

"I'm killing all those villagers that hurt and upset you."

His breathe hitched. "Bastard Leave them alone!" The chains restrained him from hitting the avenger.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, I will return victorious and you will eternally be safe in my arms." Sasuke caressed his cheek subtly before turning for the door. "Don't try to escape my Naru, Those restraints are chakra proofed and a guard is waiting in every corner." Sasuke managed a sly smile before leaving.

As the thud of his only access to the outside world echoed throughout the empty space, hopelessness finally struck as fits of sobs flowed freely from the once proud being.  
>-<p>

Juugo was waiting outside for an order. "Watch over him with your life." The tone was cold and commanding, Juugo just nodded. "When I return, even just a scratch on my delicate flower will cause you your life."

_Delicate flower. He liked the sound of that, perfect for his beloved dobe… A delicate flower that always belonged to him and only him._

**_(1)- He just said that it wasn't funny but he still laughed, I don't know why I wrote this but just humor me and I take requests as long as it is SasuNaru and a one-shot._**

_If you want this to become a two-shot just comment me and give me ideas for the next one. I put warning just to be safe…PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE GONNA BE EATEN BY NATSU (FAIRY TAIL)!_


	2. My free flower

Uhm…I don't know what I'm doing so, Enjoy! Oh, Itty-bitty Sakura-bashing…Sorry Sakura Fans but it's for the sake of the plot!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…that kind of sounds depressing…

* * *

><p>Sasuke examined his beloved…his delicate flower that is wilting before his very eyes.<p>

The previously bright sunshine blond hair lay limp in a dull yellow color, his clothing slipped now and then because of his already small frame becoming even smaller due to him not eating, but what really made Sasuke's heart ache was the once vivid cerulean orbs now turned to a lifeless blue and almost grey color.

He thought if he eliminated all of the things that would hurt his kitsune, it will all be better. This wasn't supposed to turn out this way!

After what he did…they were supposed to live happily ever after, like the stories his mother used to read to him. But what had gone wrong?

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Blood was splattered everywhere, a lone figure stood amidst the gore. Sasuke felt something hold his leg but paid no mind to it.<em>

"_Why Sasuke-kun?" An almost lifeless pinkette tightened her grip._

"_Naruto" Was the only thing Sakura heard before falling into unconsciousness._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>His plan was fool proof. He kidnaps Naruto, kill everyone who injured Naruto and then Naruto will eventually return his feelings.<p>

It seems that his world revolved around Naruto but what about Naruto himself, he now knows how his fan girls feel but his love was true unlike them.

As Sasuke contemplates on everything, tired looking eyes shift to stare at him.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was at war with himself right now but he couldn't care less.

He had no more will to live because all of his loved ones were already gone, he had no one.

Sensing someone staring at him, Sasuke returned the gaze in a softer emotion.

"You haven't eaten yet" Pale hands gently took the bowl from the conveniently placed table. Naruto shut his mouth tightly and avoided the spoon full of soup.

"You'll get sick if you don't eat" The raven insisted.

"No…" The blond weakly whispered and waved off the spoon.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped. "Anything you want I can give as long as you take care of yourself"

"Freedom" A simple reply. Sasuke reflected on that simple answer.

"Fine"

Naruto inhaled deep at the shocking reply as Sasuke left the room.

* * *

><p>- The next day -<p>

Sunlight finally hit his skin, he was free!

Naruto never asked Sasuke's reason for finally letting him go but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that he was unbounded!

However, he felt something inside of him was this…loneliness? The thought appalled him nevertheless, he was still free.

-With Sasuke-

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally breathed a sigh of relief at the sight, Naruto was smiling.<p>

"Why did you do it?" Juugo was concerned of his leader's sanity.

"He will return to me someday, but for now let him enjoy his freedom" Sasuke turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I still need to protect my kitsune, even if he likes it or not" Black orbs glint mischief mixed with killing intent.

"After all, what good would a delicate beautiful flower be if it's lonely?"

* * *

><p>I kinda focused on Sasukes point of view this time…I also toned his obsessiveness, I think.<p>

Please comment and I don't actually know if I do make another chapter on what to do with it next…Maybe I'll make separate story on their adventure...


End file.
